Fetiche
by LisdelViento
Summary: Ochako quería experimentarlo, pero no sale como pensaba que sería. Advertencias: Yaoi (Lemon), leve hentai. Todoroki x Deku y un poco de Deku x Ochako
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Boku no Hero no me pertenece.**

 **FETICHE**

Estaba sentada con una copa de alguna mezcla de licor con un jugo de fruta que le parecía ser mango –o tal vez durazno, en realidad no le importaba- sin prestar mucha atención al pequeño escenario montado en donde homenajeaban a algunos superhéroes profesionales y policías primerizos por su gran desempeño en el último año. No era que no le importara, es más, su corazón se llenaba de alegría al ver que tantas personas con o sin quirk se preocupaban para trabajar en un mundo mejor.

… pero no podía olvidar lo que vio anoche.

Tomó otro sorbo a su copa.

No es que le escandalizara o algo similar, solo que al recordarlo sentía sus mejillas arder –eso que ya era una heroína de ya casi 27 años-, y se avergonzaba en el hecho de que algo había despertado en su interior.

Porque si, tras ver sin querer un video porno de un trio –y el seguir viéndolo no era ya algo del infortunio- Ochako quería experimentarlo.

Sentía arder sus mejillas nuevamente.

-¡Y ahora un gran aplauso al héroe Deku!-

Escuchó a la multitud gritar y aplaudir eufóricamente a su pareja de hace ya un poco más de un par de años. Ella habitualmente lo acompañaba a estos eventos en que se conmemoraba al desempeño y en dónde Deku era siempre invitado para que estas nuevas generaciones se motivaran.

Ella acompañó a la multitud y aplaudió con entusiasmo, sin evitar pensar ¿Qué diría Deku respecto a este fetiche?

No sabía cómo reaccionaría su enamorado, a pesar de su gran valentía y liderazgo, en temas más de pareja era bastante tímido –si no fuera por ella, ese hombre seguiría siendo virgen- y mencionarle que tal vez le gustaría experimentar con otro hombre aparte de ellos dos podría causar un colapso en su cabeza.

Tomó lo que restaba de su copa con resignación, será mejor que se olvide del tema.

Mientras el héroe número uno daba un breve discurso de lo grandiosos que eran los conmemorados, Uraraka se entretuvo mirando a los asistentes. Se alegró en reconocer algunas caras en diferentes partes de la gran sala: lejos a la izquierda estaba Bakugou con una cara de aburrimiento, pero su novia Camie se encontraba felizmente charlando con los de su alrededor, a la derecha y en una esquina se encontraba de pie Todoroki con su semblante serio –el habitual-, y de enfrente pero no tan cerca se encontraba Mina riendo a todo pulmón. También se encontraban algunos de los que pertenecían a la clase B y otros que conocía de vista solamente, seguramente asistiendo para cumplir con el rol social.

Tras terminar los discursos y las presentaciones, se prosiguió al cóctel con bar abierto. Entre el vaivén de los meseros que llevaban pequeños bocadillos y diferentes bebidas, pudo reencontrarse con su peliverde.

-Hola cariño- dijo Izuku mientras la tomaba de la cintura y depositaba sus labios en los de ella -¡estos chicos son grandiosos, cada vez estaremos más cerca de la paz total!-.

-Si, y tendrás que entrenar más duro para no quedarte atrás- le respondió la castaña –y claramente tendré que hacerlo también- decía mientras hinchaba sus cachetes.

-Pero miren si no es el héroe número uno- Bakugou pegaba grandes zancadas con sus manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar a ellos -estos nuevos tienen grandes músculos, deberías aprender de ellos-.

-Creo que nunca podré llegar a eso- decía derrotado el símbolo de la paz, porque a pesar de haber entrenado mucho y llegado a tener gran poder, nunca logró obtener los músculos que tuvo All Might, sí, está marcado y se ve fuerte, pero su espalda y pecho no tiene ese tamaño poderoso que lograba intimidar a la distancia a cualquier malhechor.

-No me importa, Deku es el más guapo de todo- dijo su pareja mientras abrazaba a su chico y le mostraba la lengua al rubio, logrando sonrojar al pecoso.

-No te preocupes, no creo que el tema de los músculos realmente sea importante- Todoroki se unía al grupo a un paso calmado.

-¡Hey, hey! Al parecer tenemos reencuentro, ¡meses que no los veía muchachos!- ahora era la chica rosa quien se integraba, con una copa en cada mano y un leve estado de embriaguez -¿Alguna novedad que deba saber? He sabido por la prensa que estás emparejado Bakugou-.

-Nada que les incumba en realidad- decía sobresaltado y sonrojado el rubio.

-Pues vinieron juntos a esto ¿no era que te fastidiaban las reuniones sociales? Así que no sé cuál es el secreto- reía Mina.

-Vine por la bebida, nada más- gruñía Katsuki.

-Mira, tu chica ya no está conversando con ese grupo de periodistas-.

-No me importa- pero contradictoriamente hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se fue en dirección a la susodicha.

-¡Y yo que quería saber cómo un hombre tan duro como él terminó en una relación!- sollozaba Ashido.

Ochako solo reía ante la situación, un rato con sus amigos le alegraban el panorama.

-¿Y ustedes tórtolos, vamos a beber un poco?-.

-Gracias, pero mañana debo trabajar temprano y…-

-¡¿O ES QUE NO PUEDES NI SOPORTAR UN VASO DE ALCOHOL DEKU?!- gritó a lo lejos, pues ni saben cómo se enteró de la conversación puesto que no se lograba visualizarlo.

-¡No es eso! Es que… ¡Ahh!- El peliverde movía las manos frenéticamente mientras se sonrojaba bastante. Su pareja no decía nada, pero la verdad es que puesto que Deku casi no bebe, cuando lo hace queda bastante ebrio con poca cantidad.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Mina tomaba del brazo a Deku arrastrándolo al bar -¡Y tú también!- tomó de la muñeca al bicolor y siguió su camino.

Uraraka iba a impedir que se llevara al peliverde pero justo un grupo de periodistas la interceptaron para preguntarle sobre la ceremonia y que esperaba de esos muchachos. Miraba entre los periodistas como su antigua compañera arrastraba a los dos jóvenes, pero resignada decidió quedarse a responderles, era parte del rol de ser una superheroína, ¿no?

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que vio a su pareja por última vez ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Lamentablemente tras terminar con las preguntas, se encontraba con fans que querían sacarse fotos con ellas y conocidos que le metían conversación, y sin darse cuenta había transcurrido bastante tiempo.

Mientras buscaba entre la multitud, de repente escuchó como alguien cantaba a viva voz –y bastante desafinado- y en una corazonada decidió dirigirse rápidamente hasta ese lugar, y apenas llegar se encontró con Mina cantando y bailando con un Deku notoriamente pasado de copas –o copa en realidad, no creía que hubiese tomado más de una- mientras Todoroki miraba de reojo la situación, con un leve sonrojo que seguramente era también por el alcohol.

La pelicastaña quedó helada, su novio nunca se había comportado de esa manera en eventos públicos, sin embargo –y sin explicarse realmente- la gente a su alrededor no se enteraba o hacia caso omiso de la situación, como un tipo de complicidad por su héroe favorito, por lo que aprovechó la circunstancia y tomó al número uno de la mano para irse al departamento en que vivían juntos.

-¿Pero qué haces cariño? ¡Esto está recién comenzando!- Izuku trataba de bailar con Ochako dando pasos que lo amenazaban a botarlo al suelo en cualquier momento.

-D-deku ¡debemos irnos!- hinchaba los cachetes, su peliverde en ese estado era difícil entrarlo en razón.

-¡Pero amooooor…!- Deku insistía en quedarse.

-Midoriya, vámonos- Todoroki lo tomo del otro brazo ayudando a la chica a sacarlo del evento –Adiós- Hizo un gesto con la mano a Mina y miró a Uraraka para indicarle que ya podían sacarlo.

-¡No sean asi, es una fiesta!- refunfuñaba sin hacer mucha resistencia, pues ya sería en vano convencer a estos dos.

-Ay Deku…- ponía una mano en su cara, sí que era animoso en este estado.

Tomaron un taxi los tres y de dirigieron al departamento de la pareja, Todoroki se acomidió en acompañarlos para que no hubiese ningún problema, gesto que agradeció la muchacha.

Llegando al departamento, Izuku aún se encontraba con energía e intentaba bailar esta vez con su gran amigo, pero nuevamente daba pasos tambalentes. La castaña intentaba interponerse entre el peliverde y sus intentos de bailes para que no molestara a Todoroki, pero sin dar aviso, su pareja improvisó un nuevo paso que lo hizo resbalarse provocando que casi cayera encima de ella, pero Shoto que se encontraba tras ella alzó sus brazos encima de sus hombros para sostener al intento de bailarín.

Fue en ese momento en que recordó nuevamente el video.

Sin querer había quedado entre ambos muchachos, casi apretándola. Enrojeció considerablemente. Y nuevamente vio la posibilidad de pedirle un trio a su hombre, estaba alegre y un poco bebido ¿Eso podría tomarlo como buena señal? Además que Todoroki era un amigo de confianza para Deku, sabría que eso quedaría entre ellos, pero que fueran amigos no significa que fuera a aceptar, porque sería bastante raro en realidad aquella proposición, sin embargo, una oportunidad como esta no la volvería a tener –casi se sentía como su amado pensando tantas cosas en un breve instante de tiempo-. Tenía que decidir, y rápido.

-¡Ahh!- se salió entre los dos para posicionarse a un costado del peli verde –T-tengo algo que pedirles- dijo ya decidida, con la esperanza de no arrepentirse.

-Q-que sucede cariño- el pecoso de repente se asustó, no esperaba eso de la muchacha y temía haberle hecho algo.

-Quiero un trio, con ustedes dos- dijo seria mientras abría los ojos nerviosamente, si antes se había puesto roja ahora perfectamente podría ser confundida con un semáforo en rojo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Ochako no sabría cuanto habría durado, pero para ella había sido eterno. Su amado intentaba procesar aquellas palabras mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, miraba a su amigo y a su chica a turnos y casi tenia una competencia con ella en lo colorado de su rostro. Todoroki tenía ojos de asombro, pero tampoco decía palabra alguna.

-¡B-bueno, si no quieren no hagamos nada…!- ella se tapaba el rostro, quería que el suelo la tragara  
¿Cómo llegó a decirlo? ¡era una idiota!

-¿E-eso te haría feliz?- decidió finalmente decir Deku –Seria solo por esta vez ¿cierto?- aunque intentara sonreir aún se encontraba un poco en shock.

-Si Midoriya lo encuentra bien, no tengo problema- dijo esta vez el pelo bicolor desviando la mirada mientras tenía un leve sonrojo.

Si existía algo que describiera la felicidad de la muchacha en ese instante, ambos muchachos la utilizarían. Pero el peliverde aún se encontraba incomodo ante tener que compartir en el sexo a su chica con su amigo, aunque su amigo Todoroki no parecía afectarle mucho.

* * *

Se encontraban los tres sentados a la orilla de la cama en ropa interior mirando a la pared. Ochako no había pensado en lo incomodo que sería comenzar "eso".

-¿Y qué hacemos?- el peliverde se rascaba la cabeza nervioso mientras Todoroki se limitaba a observarlos.

-Emm… creo que comenzaré besando a Deku- sonrojada acostó al pecoso y se posicionó sobre él.

Empezaron a besarse, ambos sonrojados puesto que el tercero se dedicó a observarlos. Al comienzo estaban incomodos pero de a poco fueron tomando la confianza y empezaron a besarse con euforia, se tocaban con desesperación, ella sentía como las manos de su pareja le quitaban delicadamente el sostén para luego empezar a jugar tiernamente con sus pechos, apretando sus pezones, pero mirando recelosamente al acompañante, aún se sentía incómodo que él la viera así por lo que se dio vuelta quedando ella debajo de él.

-Cariño, tienen que participar los dos- dijo la muchacha ya excitada –de eso se trata- le encantaba como Deku la tocaba pues lograba subirle el libido rápidamente, pero en esta ocasión quería ser tocada por los dos, y aunque se sentía rara en este escenario se dejaría llevar por el placer.

El peliverde miró a su amigo como señal de que era el momento, lo cual Shoto se unió al acto.

Ochako se excitaba más en solo pensar en sentir la piel de ambos, sentirse deseada por dos hombres apuestos, fuertes y poderosos, por lo que empezó a besar con mayor intensidad al peliverde esperando el tacto con el bicolor, sin embargo pasaban los segundos y no llegaba, además de que su chico empezaba a besar más inquieto.

Se incorporó levemente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Todoroki le besaba suavemente la espalda desnuda a Deku mientras le agarraba sus trabajadas piernas. Ahora entendía ese nerviosismo del muchacho.

Los besos del chico mitad y mitad empezaron a subir hasta su cuello y sus manos se posicionaban a la cadera del peliverde, presionando su notoria excitación con las nalgas del susodicho –ambos con bóxer-, y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No era lo que tenía pensado, no obstante aquello la calentó en extremo.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Boku no Hero no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **FETICHE (continuación).**

El peliverde no sabía qué hacer, nunca imaginó en tener a su amigo encima de él besándole el cuello y más encima frotándole el pene en su trasero. Empezó a mirar a todos lados con desesperación y se encontró con la mirada de su novia que estaba atenta a lo que hacía el bicolor, esa mirada que él conocía cuando ella estaba disfrutando algo. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Ehh… ¿Qué? ¡No!- se limitó a tapar su cara.

No era lo que tenía en mente cuando le pidieron hacer un trio y no sabe por qué aceptó en primer lugar -tal vez por la mirada de súplica que le había entregado la castaña-.

Se recostó aun tapándose la cara y respirando agitadamente. En realidad no sabía en lo que se había metido, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad con seguir aquello, pues le había aceptado la propuesta a su pareja y no la iba a defraudar. Sin embargo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar ¿qué tenía que hacer con Todoroki? Él no tenía problemas al respecto por lo que pudo observar ¿debía seguirle la corriente? Nunca antes se le habría ocurrido tocar a un hombre, y mucho menos tener sexo ¿o solo debía limitarse a besarlo?

Deku se sacó las manos de su rosto y se percató de que se encontraba al medio de los otros dos participantes, ambos observándolo. Nuevamente enrojeció. Todoroki se veía ligeramente avergonzado, sin embargo aún se encontraba bastante excitado, se volteó para quedar frente a la castaña, la miraba intentando saber qué hacer, qué era lo que quería que hiciera. Ella le beso tiernamente sus labios para calmarlo y le hacía cariño, como indicándole que todo estaría bien, e hizo un gesto para que el chico mitad y mitad se uniera a las caricias.

El peliverde se sentía más calmado y ya estaba disfrutando del contacto entre ambos, percibía como ambos le besaban delicadamente el cuello mientras la chica le acariciaba el pecho y Todoroki le abrazaba fuerte de la cintura. Se sorprendía de que su amigo le abrazara como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, con propiedad.

Entre tanto roce reparó en lo que estaba despertando en su entre pierna, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado.

Ochako se percató de la situación de Deku y tomó la mano de Todoroki para posicionarla en el bóxer donde se encontraba el miembro del peliverde. Éste empezó a sobarle para despertarlo completamente y sentir la dureza del héroe número uno, comenzando a besarle con mayor frenesí dándole pequeñas mordidas.

El pecoso notaba este cambio en el tacto por parte de su antiguo compañero y advertía nuevamente la excitación de su camarada en el trasero, pero intentó no darle importancia, pues solo quería sentir el roce en su entrepierna aunque fuera un hombre el causante de éstas.

Shoto, entre el desenfreno que estaba sintiendo le bajó rápidamente los bóxer a su amigo y empezó a masturbarle. Los otros dos se sonrojaron completamente.

-¡T-todoroki…!- la respiración del peliverde estaba entrecortada y miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer a su amigo, no entendía por qué estaba tan determinado en darle placer a él y no a la chica, ambos eran hombres. No lo comprendía.

Mientras Uraraka se había separado levemente y observaba aquella escena, sentía un poco de envidia de su novio por ser quien recibía toda aquella atención, pero disfrutaba verlos tocándose –en realidad Deku siendo tocado- y a su pareja recibiendo placer dócilmente. Sentía como se humedecía debajo de ella.

En un solo movimiento, Todoroki se posicionó sobre el pecoso y mientras le seguía masturbando le daba suaves besos en el pecho lampiño para empezar a bajar hasta quedar a cara con el miembro del muchacho. Sin previo aviso lo introdujo a su boca siguiendo un ritmo suave, jugueteando con su lengua la punta del pene y con las manos acariciando la parte inferior de ésta.

-E-esto… no… ¡Ah!- Deku balbuceaba tapándose la cara. Estaba seguro que esto no estaba bien, ambos son hombres, él es su amigo… pero no podía dejar de disfrutarlo.

La castaña se acercó al rostro de su amado y empezó a besarlo con pasión –T-tócame- le dijo entre beso y beso. Obediente, puso su mano debajo de la ropa interior de la muchacha y empezó a masturbarle. Esto era una locura.

Seguía besando a la muchacha la cual gemía en su boca, algo que él no se quedaba atrás. Todoroki le estaba realizando un sexo oral que le hacía sentir sus piernas desvanecerse, sentía como subía y bajaba en un calmado vaivén ¿Así de bien se siente? Nunca había querido que la castaña le realizara uno, no lo encontraba adecuado, pero su amigo le estaba sintiendo ver estrellas.

Estaba ya llegando al orgasmo y quería avisarle al bicolor, no quería crear un suceso incómodo y terminar en la boca del otro, pero entre los besos y gemidos de su novia no podía construir frase alguna. Y sucedió lo que quería evitar.

La pareja dio un grito de placer al mismo tiempo, pues ambos habían llegado al orgasmo. Deku volteó donde estaba Todoroki y observó cómo su boca estaba goteando el semen.

-¡P-perdon! Y-yo no quería…-pero sin terminar la frase el susodicho lo tragó todo. Nuevamente se sonrojó enormemente (ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo en aquella noche).

La chica tras llegar al orgasmo se separó nuevamente y se hizo a un costado de la cama, cerrando los ojos. Siempre le daba sueño tras llegar al orgasmo.

Todoroki se acomodó y se posicionó encima del peliverde, quedando cara a cara. Deku se hallaba nervioso, su amigo lo miraba penetrante como si fuera un depredador y él un conejo.

Pasó un minuto en aquella posición, y no dejaba de mirarlo así.

-Midoriya- se atrevió finalmente a decir -¿Puedo?-.

Deku no sabía a qué se refería, pero bajó la mirada y se percató del gran bulto que se encontraba en los bóxer del otro. Nuevamente se sonrojó. Le bajó nerviosamente su ropa interior y vio el pene erecto que se levantaba ¡¿quería que se lo chupara?! Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Eso sí que nunca lo habría imaginado, nunca pensó que alguna vez haría tal acto. Tampoco sabía cómo lo haría ¡Era un hombre! Le gustaban las mujeres.

… Pero su amigo también (o al menos eso había asumido hasta este momento) y éste ya le había entregado placer. Se sentía egoísta de que él hubiese disfrutado pero su amigo no.

Miró nuevamente a Todoroki y se percató que también se encontraba sonrojado ¿Era por lo caliente que se encontraba? O… ¿También le daba vergüenza? Podría ser que solo quería recibir un poco de lo que él ya le había entregado.

Ya lo decidió.

Con su amigo aún encima de él, empezó a bajar hasta donde estaba la excitación del bicolor, no estaba seguro que hacer por lo que empezó a darle pequeños besos a su pene.

-No Midoriya, eso no…- dijo sonrojándose un poco más –Quiero estar dentro de ti-.

-¿Dentro de mí?- preguntó confuso. ¿Dentro de él? Se preguntó varias veces el peliverde hasta que finalmente procesó el significado de aquellas palabras.

Si se había sonrojado toda la noche, nunca había sido tan intenso como lo estaba ahora.

-P-pero ¿Cómo?… soy un hombre- preguntó atónito, pero creía haber leído por allí como los homosexuales tenían sexo – ¿Dolerá?- estaba asustado.

-No, yo me preocuparé que no te duela nada- le respondió con una mirada entre felicidad y deseo.

-Entonces si, supongo- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa forzada.

Tras esto, Todoroki no perdió tiempo alguno y bajó hasta la entrepierna del pecoso, comenzando a besarle los glúteos y desde allí llegar a la entrada. Izuku se encontraba intranquilo, estaba a punto de experimentar algo que nunca había planeado experimentar, se sentía tenso.

Entre besos, el bicolor procedió a introducir la lengua en su interior, dando pequeñas vueltas entre sus paredes interiores ¿Es normal que se sienta bien?

-¿P-pero tu no quieres s-sentirte bien?-

-Tengo que prepararte primero, no tengo planeado desgarrarte- Le dio una… ¿sonrisa? No cree haberle visto sonreír más de un par de veces.

Y así continuó jugueteando con la lengua, después de un rato le introdujo un dedo y empezó a realizar la misma acción. Se sentía incómodo, era extraño sentir un dedo dentro de su ano, y mucho más raro que ese dedo fuera de Todoroki. Y muchísimo más raro que lo estuviese disfrutando. Prosiguió introduciéndole otro dedo.

Ya había pasado un rato cuando su antiguo compañero se posicionó nuevamente encima de él.

-Prepárate- Le dijo con un poco de ansiedad –Solo relájate- sintió como la punta (caliente) del miembro de su compañero topaba con su entrada.

Deku respiró hondo.

Mientras sentía entrar de a poco el pene de su amigo en él, observaba como el otro tenía los ojos cerrados concentrado de ir despacio, como si quisiera controlarse. Le estaba ardiendo un poco pero intentaba aguantarse, si se movía estando así tal vez podría causar algo que los dañara a ambos, y lo que menos quería era dañarse esa parte.

Todoroki empezó a besar dulcemente en sus labios. Realmente este día debería nombrarse como el día de las cosas que Izuku Midoriya nunca se esperaría. Tímidamente le devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que continuaba penetrándolo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Creo que bien… no era tan malo como pensaba- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Ahora empezaré a moverme- dicho esto empezó a mover las caderas suavemente, tomaba al peliverde de las caderas para poder controlar mejor el movimiento y asi evitar que le doliera.

El ardor que sentía en su interior iba desapareciendo para dar paso al placer que sentía al ser embestido, una embestida que cada vez estaba siendo más fuerte. Pensaba que solo las chicas sentían placer al ser penetradas.

-T-todoroki… mhh- intentaba taparse la boca para no gemir como una mujer, lo cual le parecía extraño porque siempre cuando tenía sexo con su novia entregaba sonidos graves.

-Midoriya…- siguió embistiendo. No quería que esto acabara, cuanto daría por estar así cada día… estar siempre cerca de él de esta forma.

Shoto advirtió que su amigo volvia a excitarse, por lo que intentó que en cada movimiento que realizaba rozar con el miembro erecto del otro, y al escuchar los gemidos comprobó que estaba dando resultado.

Izuku encontró una satisfacción que nunca había sentido, era algo nuevo. Volvieron a unir sus labios jugueteando con sus lenguas. Todoroki seguía dominante y entraba a su boca recorriéndola entera, marcando su espacio. Ambos no paraban de gemir.

Sintó como nuevamente eyaculaba, esta vez entre el vientre de ambos. Se avergonzaba de haber durado tan poco.

El bicolor seguía embistiendo, gemía despacio, acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo besaba con locura. Ya se venía. Sin dejar de mover sus caderas, separó su cara de la del pecoso. Quería verlo, ver esos ojos verdes bajo de él.

Deku observaba esa mirada penetrante que le entregaba, esa mirada que le había estado dando toda la noche. Casi podría engañarse que era la misma mirada que le entregaba su novia cuando ellos tenían relaciones.

-¡Midoriya!- dio un gemido ronco y enseguida desparramó su semen dentro del pecoso. Eso si era una sensación extraña para Izuku, ese calor que sentía en su interior.

Con cuidado Todoroki sacó su pene y se recostó al lado de su amigo, abrazándolo de la cintura. Deku no le rechazó el abrazo.

-Y… ¿te gustó?- preguntó temeroso, no sabía si había logrado complacer a su antiguo compañero y no quería haber sido el único que hubiese disfrutado.

El bicolor cerraba lentamente los ojos mientras le miraba –Claro- le respondió mientras le entregaba una cálida sonrisa. Todoroki estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando sin querer soltó casi en un suspiro –Te amo-.

Deku quedó impactado ¿Se habrá confundido? ¿Se lo habrá querido decir a una chica (o a un chico por las circunstancias)? Miró nuevamente donde se encontraba su amigo pero éste ya se encontraba dormitando sobre su hombro, sin soltarlo del agarre. Volteó la cabeza al lado contrario y allí se encontraba su novia quien lo afirmaba del brazo cariñosamente, mientras babeaba en toda la almohada.

Y al medio estaba él, procesando lo ocurrido.

* * *

Era una tarde en que el héroe número uno había decidido salir a entrenar, pues si se dejaba estar no sería el número uno por mucho tiempo. Estaba en un gimnasio creado para los superhéroes, parecido al campo de entrenamiento que poseía U.A. pero más pequeño.

Muchas veces se encontraba con conocidos, por lo que muchas veces realizaba rutinas en conjunto con ellos y así mejorar mutuamente sus habilidades.

Estaba ensimismado golpeando un saco (de materiales creados con las mayores resistencias antes vistas) cuando dos manos lo tomaron del trasero.

-Veo que estás bastante trabajado, guapo- era su novia quien le sonreía levemente sonrojada.

-Hago lo que puedo- reía nerviosamente, ese trato en público no era algo común.

-¡Maldito Deku! Desocupa esa máquina si estarás solo conversando- era Bakugou quien caminaba hacia ellos, junto a él se encontraba Kirishima.

-Ya había terminado, Kacchan- se hizo a un lado.

-¡Hola chicos! Me alegro de verlos aquí entrenando, eso es muy valeroso- decía con una pequeña lágrima que caía en uno de sus ojos –Creo haber visto también a Todoroki, pero no sé dónde se haya metido- empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

El peliverde se sintió nervioso y se sonrojó levemente, pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

-B-bueno, ahora yo me iba- dijo el pecoso mientras hacia un gesto de despedida -¿Te parece ir a tomar un helado, cariño?

-¡Si! Vamos al que está frente de esa panadería que fuimos la otra vez, eran muy deliciosos!- dijo muy entusiasmada –Pero primero debemos ir a nuestro departamento a cambiarnos de ropa-.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡V-vamos!- La tomó de la mano y salió rápidamente.

El rubio y pelirrojo observaron cómo se iban, no entendiendo el apuro.

-Si son tan lindos, tal vez solo quieren pasar tiempo juntos- decía Eijiro.

Kirishima empezó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Katsuki solo se limitó a gruñir.

Todoroki, quien se encontraba escondido (porque si, no se atrevía a acercarse al pecoso) vio como salían, sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

Uraraka pensaba qué sabor escogería, la última vez el chocolate con naranja le había encantado.

Y Deku corría tomado de la mano de su chica, como queriendo escapar de todo.

Tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Esto en realidad sería solo un capítulo, pero para que no se latearan con tanto blabla decidí dividirlo en dos jajaja espero que les haya gustado, fue con mucho cariño 3**


End file.
